


Anything to make my man happy

by daisy_lady



Series: Derailed Fiction [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_lady/pseuds/daisy_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Bones are sent on planet to collect some data but Reader is being an insufferable little shit and if Leonard has first grey hair it’s because of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything to make my man happy

“Hey Lenny! Why are you so joyful and excited this morning?” you asked playfully, seeing his uter torment painted all over his face. “Don’t you want spend more time with me?”

“Yeah I do, but not on a godforsaken planet in the middle of nowhere, especially on my birthday. And especially not early in the morning,” he emphesised last few words stronger, as he knew Jim was listening.

“Happy birthday, Bones,” he simply said with wide grin and discretly winked to you. “Alright, mission is easy and safe. Collect some samples, if any locals want to speak with you or to show you something, go if you’re absolutely sure it’s good to do so. Is everything clear?”

You were able to hear how Leonard muttered under nose - happy birthday my ass, and you couldn’t help but look at him with silent laugh. You loved how grumpy and cynic was first impresion of him and when the time passes you can actually see his other side. Warm, caring and still despising every single stupid idea of Jim’s.

“Yes, captain,” you answered with smile, excited at the thought of exploring new world.

“Yeah, yeah… Come on, Y/N. The sooner we go, the sooner we’re back,” Bones positioned himself ready to be beamed up and you followed his steps. “Ready when you are, Mr. Scott.”

“Oh, one quick note. For some time the communication might be jammed due to some kind of jon storm? So you know, when we don’t answer it’s because we can’t hear you…” Kirk mentioned quickly.

“Now, you’re telling me this?!” McCoy was even angrier than before.

“Aye, laddie. But don’t worry, we’ll have an eye on you. Ready to go… Energise,” Scotty beamed you up and looked expectantly at the captain.

“Alright, now faze two.”

— On the planet —

“Why are you so grumpy today? You have birthday at least act like you enjoy this day…” you stopped next to quite massive rock and took a sample. Leonard was observing you for a moment without a word.

“If you didn’t noticed, I’m like that all the time -”

“No, but today it’s like you and Spock accidentaly had slept with each other…” You heard his chuckle and smiled to yourself. “You know, you’re cute when you’re angry, Lenny…” You turned around and looked at him, handing over the sample.

“I don’t see it as a cute when Jim is driving me crazy,” you shrugged and smiled under nose. “What now, Y/N?”

“Nothing, you’re just very attractive man and when you’re angry… Jesus almighty if I don’t want to jump over you and make sweet love until you’re not mad anymore…”

Oh there it was, that special grin of his, you and only you were allowed to see, when McCoy was lowering his guard. A blush that appeared on his cheeks was selling how flattered he felt. You collected another sample of earth this time and gave it to Leonard. He held your hand a bit longer and actually dragged you toward him. He left quick kiss on your forehead and then on your lips.

“I can be mad for you all day long, Y/N,” he smiled devilishly as you rolled your eyes and let him kiss you one more time.

“You don’t even have to try, Leonard. You’re all the time angry about something…” you laughed silently.

“I’m not…” Bones air-locked himself for a moment as your eyebrow went high. “Well, yes. Yes, I am. But not when I’m with you, Y/N.”

“You’re such a charmer Leonard but we have something to do, sweetie.”

Dark haired murmured something lowly and without further hesistation got back on work. You two wandered off three miles from your extraction point and got closer to the mild hills and few caves under them.

“Lenny, can we go in there?”

“What? In caves? Are you kidding me, Y/N?” he looked at the direction with disbelief painted on his face. “We don’t even know what’s in there. Killer bats, strange humanoid creature or worse… We could get trapped in there.”

“Oh, come on! It should be fun!” you stepped on rocks and hiked up.

“No, Y/N! It’s not fun, it’s dangerous. You don’t know if that construction will bear your weight,” he shouted to you. It wasn’t hard to guess that his face went on full “are you shitting me” mode as you went higher on the hill. “Y/N! Get out of there! ”

Bones didn’t even have chance to finish his sentence as you suddenly disappeared from his slight, in absolute silence. Too shocked to do anything nor to react.

“Y/N?” He had a look around for your figure but it was gone. “Y/N?!” His always calm and cool-headed voice was now becoming more panicked. That was absolutely the last thing he wanted to happen on his birthday. “Y/N? Come on, it’s not funny!” Leonard crested the hill, hoping he’ll find any clue for where you were gone.

Out of the blue, he felt as if he was falling down, except he wasn’t. Seconds ago he was standing on top of the hill and now, he had no idea until everything went bright.

“Happy birthday!” Everyone shouted and cheered loudly, around him.

“Oh mother fu-” Leonard’s face tensed for seconds as you quickly silenced him by kiss. “Y/N?”

“I’m sorry for that conspiracy, Lenny-”

“I need a drink…”

“There you go. It’s whisky,” you handed him glass with alcohol, which he drained in chug. He looked around at gathered people concidering whether to murder them mercifully or not. Then his gaze rested upon you and Bones sighed relieved.

“I want another one,” without saying anything you changed empty glass for one with liquor. “Well, thank you guys for that surprise… But don’t do that again,” Kirk and Scotty laughed lightly and everyone started cheering and giving him best wishes, which he accepted with mild glee.

You took him aside as crew started partying to celebrate Bones birthday. “Are you alright? Leonard?”

“Yeah… I just… Do you ever get that feel when everything is fine, you’re feeling good but deep inside you feel that something will go terribly wrong? I had that in moment you disappeared. Like my glass I firmly hold in hand, fall down and crashed into pieces…” the last part clicked and you understood his mood.

“God, Leonard I’m sorry. It was my idea with that party, I’m so sorry Lenny. I’m alright, please don’t be sad,” you cupped his face, looking in his dark eyes.

“I thought I… Lost you, Y/N,” those words cut you harder than any dagger. He was slightly drunken and maybe that was the reason why he so openly talked about his feelings but still, your own stupidity hurted you even more.

“I’m here, Leonard. I’m sorry for that. How can I make it up to you?” one look and you knew the answer. “Scotty? Scotty! Who’s on Enterprise that can beam us up?”

“What’s going on?” Jim showed up unexpectedly.

“It’s fine. Len had a little bit too much drinks in short time,” you smiled lightly. Leonard’s arm tightened around your waist and he pecked short kiss on your forehead.

“Aye, Y/N. He’s ready to beam you up…”

“Happy birthday, Leonard,” you whispered moments before you returned on ship.

“Happy birthday my ass, Y/N,” he looked at you with pure love.

“Anything to make my man happy.”


End file.
